


Obsession

by TheNerdGun



Series: Come Join Lomato Hell [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crazy Leo, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Insane Leo, Lomato is now a thing, Obsessed Leo, Other, This is trash, crack and humor, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo describes how much the apple means to him</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to "Poor Takumi Is Being Dragged Into This"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this ship is slowly killing me

Leo licked the tomato's beautiful, gorgeous, _shiny_ outside.

 

He watched as his saliva glistened on the surface, wanting nothing more then to be able to firmly imprint its beauty into his mind. Of course, he also wanted to imprint its feel, its roughness, its texture, and how it feels when pushed onto every surface of his body as well.

 

Okay, so _maybe_ Takumi had been right and he needs to go to a counselor or something, but so _what_. He doesn't care and, honestly, sanity could go fuck itself.

The apple was a gift from God and there was no way that he was going to let it go.


End file.
